Tiger's Life
by Black-Wolf-92
Summary: Desiree is a 18 year old girl,she starts working at a Zoo only to find a tiger with something to hide.
1. Chapter 1

This is my story,its kinda like Tiger's curse but diffent in a couple ways.I don't own Tigers curse.

My name is Desiree,im 18,although i look like im 16,i have Dark brown hair and brown half mexican and half white,i dont have many friends,well i have 1,her name is emily i spend most of my time with her when shes here anyways.

I just started working at the Wyoming Zoo,and honestly i wouldnt be here if i didnt need money for a apartment.I went through the Employe door and into the staff room,my manager(A very big man with a bald head)Greeted me and said"Alright,miss Cogan We are going to put you Joe today"He scrolled down the list to find 'joes' name he left me with a note and told me i would find him near the Tiger's cage.

I walked throughout the Zoo,looking at all the animals,i followed the sign with the tiger and arrow.I saw a man in brown uniform looking down in a cage,i reached him and asked"Are you joe?"He looked at me and said"Yes,you must be Desiree,The boss said that you would be my apprentice in the tiger part of the zoo".I nodded and looked him over quickly,he was maby 23 very young,he had blond hair and green eyes,his face was thin as was his body.

He told me to follow him into a room behind the cage,and said"This is were we keep the tiger's medical supplies and over there in the freezer is there food".I nodded taking it in so i could do it later on my own.I watched him put a vitamin inside the frozen meat and he said"Alright,the perk at this job is you get to feed the Tiger's,and Lions"I felt a flash of exitement,i followed him through another door and into the Open tiger cage.

He steped in and looked around there were only 3 tiger's,two normal ones and one that made me diffrent one was a white tigers with black stripes,but the sides of the stripes were tinted had bright green eyes,i felt it was looking into my soul when it looked at me.

I was snapped out of it when Joe said"Always make sure you can see all of the tigers at once,never lose sight of them"I nodded and said"What are there names'?".Joe looked up from giving one of the tigers meat and pointed to the one in the far left of the huge cage"That one is Gwen,our only female,and that one is Merlin,and the white one well that one is Arthur,The zoo found him at another Zoo and gave them quite alot of money,we renamed both tigers,Arthur came with the name"  
he said he looked away again and i gazed at Arthur from behind Joe.

I helped with the other things around the cage and I asked Joe"Am i allowed to come here anytime i want?"Joe nodded and said"Yes,but you need one of these"He held up a little vile,he plucked somthing from is and said"There is a needle,has a trank in it just in case one of them attacks".

He gave me a list of things to do and how to do it,i went to the Lions cage and fed them,I fitted the vitamins inside and waited until they finished,I moved them into a holding cage and cleaned up the 'Droppings'.I let them back into the main cage and locked the gates.

The whole time i was doing my work i thought of the tiger with the green .


	2. Chapter 2:Brother

I walked around looking at animals,I was on my break i had nothing to do,I dont really eat much.I looked at the Lions and smiled when i saw the Big male with a dark mane,Joe had told me his name was Embry,i almost laughed when he told me the name,my first thought of the werewolf from the Twilight movies.

I walked about the Big cat cages nibbling on a Bread roll.I started walking twords the Tiger cage,i looked down from the viewing rooms,looking at the Three tigers.

Almost instantly Arthur look up,He looked at me and sat up he stared at me until i looked away.I walked into the room behind the cage,i found out they call it the Tiger room.I grabbed the little vile with the trank in it and opend the door stepping in and closing the door behind me.

I leaned against the door and looked around the Enclosure Merlin and Gwen were sitting under the shade of the large tree to the side of the was siting on the other side of the tree,he wouldnt stop looking at me.I narrowed my eyes and walked around the side of the enclosure,picking up bottles that people had dropped in,and sticking them in a bag.

I watched the tigers carefuly as i picked up a raper nearby,i relized that any minute one of these animals could kill me in a second if they wanted.I turned around to go to the door but Arthur was right behind me,i almost peed myself.I took a huge step back and pressed my back against the wall,but Arthur only got close.

His head went twords my hand and i stiffend waiting for him to bite my arm off,but the only thing i felt was soft fur.I looked down and saw his rubbing his large head against my hand,i let out a breath i didnt know i as holding back off and i slowly walked to the door,i closed it behind me and sighed.

When i got home,in my little Honda,i steped into the shower and washed i got out i got dressed in a baggy shirt and micky mouse pants.I pulled my wet hair into a messy bun and flopped into my alarm woke me at 5:15,i needed to be at work at 6:30.I got dressed and went down stairs,my brother was sitting on the couch and i groaned"Do you ever sleep?"He looked up and chuckled"Nice uniform,and yes i do sleep,during the day i party at night".My brother got kicked out of the house when he was Fifteen,we have been living together for a year.

I walked into the small kitchen and called"You better get a job today,i cant pay rent with only one job,and feed both of us"he called back"Ok,i will tomorow,i wanted to see your new job today"I sighed,he would always do this,i know very well i can pay rent and eat good,but he needs a job,badly.

I was irritated by the time we got to the zoo,john had blasted rock music the whole twenty minute drive.I got out of the car and swiped my ID card in the slot,i clocked in and we enterd the Zoo.I started walking twords the Lion enlosure and john asked"Where we goin'?"I said"To feed the lions,well your going to watch"He whinned for a while but shut up when i hit hit acrossed the head.

I pulled out around a hundred pounds of meat and tossed it in through the shoot after that i washed my hands and locked the doors.I went back to my brother and said"Alright,i have to come back later and clean up the crap,we get to go visit the Tigers now.

This seemed to spurge my brother on,we walked down the walkway and i stoped in the viewing room,Arthur was laying close by Merlin and Gwen we a little ways looked twords us,he sat up and trotted twords the glass,he growled and swiped at the glass where John was standing,i laughed and said"Cats never liked you john" He pushed my slighly and Arthur roared I punched him in the arm and said"Ok,im going to feed them you stay here,im afraid Arthur might bite you" in amusement.

I put all of the meat in a barrel and rolled it out into the cage,i tossed it before the tigers could chomp on me thinking i was the meat.I was almost to the door when Arthur trotted after me john yelled something but i held out my hand,Arthur rubbed against it,i sighed in relife and went through the door rolling the barrel infront of me.  
_

My brother was amazed that i didnt die,it suprised me a little too.I sent him home with my car telling him to just pick me up later,I liked that i worked here during the winter,the Zoo wasnt open then so i could walk around without having people bothering asked me later that day"Desiree,im taking Merlin on a walk,im taking Gwen later but would you like to walk Arthur for me?"I gapped at him is this really what they do during the day?.I said"Um,yea,sure".

My mind was ranting on how i could die at the momment,i was really nervous and my stomache seemed to have rocks in it.I hooked a heavy chain onto a think green collar around his took them out of the cage,and started walking them around,Joe was having a hard time keeping Merlin under control,he commented out of breath"Im almost positive that Arthur has never acted like this" I looked at Arthur who was walking quietly beside me i mutterd"Im glad,my parents would kill me if they found out i was working with Huge cats"Joe laughed and said"Yea well they can only yell at you"I smiled slight,he didnt know that my parents died last month,i never really tell people,my parents might have kicked me out at 17 but i loved them.

Arthur Was suprisingly clam throughout the walk.


End file.
